Mental Torture or Something Like It
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Trip tries to make Skye feel better about her disaster of a love life and takes his role as her new B.F.F. too far when it comes to one Grant Douglas Ward.


**Title: **Mental Torture or Something Like It  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skye, Trip, Phil, Melinda, & Ward; implied Skye/Ward with Skye & Trip friendship as the focus  
**Summary:** Trip tries to make Skye feel better about her disaster of a love life and takes his role as her new B.F.F. too far when it comes to one Grant Douglas Ward.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Annie said something about how poor Skye is going to have to look at Billy every day and be reminded that Ward killed his brother and somehow this happened.

A knock sounded on Skye's door and she quickly moved to wipe her eyes. "Come in," she called a moment later, hoping there wasn't still evidence she'd been crying. It wasn't hard to cry these days, all it took was the thought of her imprisoned not-boyfriend and she'd be holed up in her room sobbing. And seeing as Billy was a constant reminder of what Ward had done she did it at least a few times a day.

Trip poked his head into her room and gave her one of his dumb smiles. It wasn't hard to feel calm with him around. "Hey baby girl, you up for some company?"

He held up a pint of Americone Dream, her favorite, and she smiled. "Always."

She patted a spot next to her on her bed but he shook his head. "Nah, I finally figured out how to connect the Netflix to the TV. There's a hell of a lot of _Orange is the New Black_ for us to catch up on."

How was a girl supposed to say 'no' to that?

Ten minutes later they were curled up in the common room, the only place with a real TV and a sofa, sharing a pint of Ben & Jerry's and beginning their binge-watch. They got a lot more down-time here at The Playground than they did on the plane but only because they were in hiding. It was kind of nice to work all day and have time to yourself or with the team at night.

"What excuse did Fitzsimmons give this time?"

Trip smirked as he finished a spoonful of ice cream. "Jemma claimed she had to run a round of tests on Fitz, to make sure he's still doing 'fine'."

Skye did her best not to laugh. "How long do you think it's going to take the geniuses to figure out everyone in this base knows they're bumping uglies?"

"When we finally decide to tease them about it?" Trip answered as he glanced over at her with amusement in his eyes.

She knew he wanted to but Skye wanted to give them some time to be happy with their newfound love. They'd been through enough with Fitz's coma, they deserved it.

"Let's give them another few weeks, let them get out of the honeymoon phase. Once they're back to bickering as much as usual we can taunt them."

"You're such a romantic."

Skye rolled her eyes and poked him in the rib. She needed room to snuggle and she couldn't do that if his damn arm was in the way so he could try to eat all of the ice cream.

"Yunno if you wanted it all you could have gotten your own pint," Skye pouted as he took it out of arm's reach. They fought over it for a moment and Skye shoved one huge spoon into her mouth triumphantly before letting him have the rest. She was getting a damn brain freeze and if he wanted to get fat she'd let him. He'd be more comfy to cuddle with then. He was too muscular, it harshed her vibe.

And made her feel guilty for all of the burgers she and Fitz totally would sneak out to get.

They sat in silence while he swirled the ice cream around with the spoon and she knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"You still miss him?"

She shrugged. "What's there to miss?"

"It's okay, Skye, you loved-"

"No, the person I loved doesn't really exist." She shifted uncomfortably and Trip wrapped one arm around her before pressing his lips to her temple.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, but you know you're not a quiet cri-"

"Let's just drop it, okay? We've missed half the show," she muttered grumpily as she reached for the remote to start the episode over.

Skye could feel his eyes on her and she sighed. She glanced over and did her best not to look annoyed. "Look, Trip, I appreciate your efforts to cheer me up but I really don't want to talk about it-"

And then Trip did something so horrifying Skye was left completely shell-shocked; he kissed her.

When he pulled away she sat there trying to find her words when May cleared her throat. She turned to find May and Coulson standing with a handcuffed Ward in the doorway.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and he looked like a kicked puppy. She turned away from him quickly. She wanted to scream, to run, to hide; to be anywhere but there but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Yo, boss." Skye shot Trip a glare and he smirked. "What you up to?"

"Taking the prisoner out for a walk," May answered. She shoved Ward down the hall and they disappeared a moment later.

Coulson stayed and shook his head in annoyance. "Trip, I swear to God." he shook his head again and followed May and Ward.

Skye slapped Trip, hard, before getting up and rushing to the door. She was beyond pissed off. She was so done with his and May's pranks. This wasn't even funny. It was cruel and mean and why was the fact that Ward was no longer the last person she'd kissed so upsetting to her?

"Skye, wait!"

She turned on him and poked him in the chest angrily.

"Nothing about that was funny! I don't know what you and May were-"

"Woah, hey! I didn't plan that!"

Skye glared at him. "Right, because I'm supposed to believe they just happened to decide to let him out for air on a night when we're both out in the open?"

"Yes?"

She scoffed.

"Hey, you're not the one who had to kiss a girl; do you know how gross that was for me?"

"Oh my God, I hate you all," she yelled angrily before turning to leave.

"Okay, maybe I wanted to make that piece of trash feel just a fraction of the pain that you feel every day. There, feel better? But I swear, I just saw him there and went with it, I would never make you see him on purpose."

That didn't make her feel better but it was something.

"I'm going back to my room."

"Why? So you can cry over some asshole who never deserved you some more?"

Skye turned and met his eyes. She knew she was on the brink of tears again and this time she didn't care if he saw them. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

She left him and ignored the fact that he was following her. She'd lock him out if she had to. She wanted to be alone to cry in peace. When she entered the hallway there he was again, staring at her with that look, like he had any right to look at her period, let alone like she'd betrayed him.

She froze and allowed Trip to catch up with her. She stared back at Ward and let the sting of his betrayal hit her once more. Maybe Trip had a point, maybe she needed to make him suffer just a little bit; he'd certainly made her suffer. And what he'd done to Fitz?

Skye raised her chin defiantly and reached for Trip's hand. "You know what, babe; I suddenly don't have an appetite."

Trip moved a hand into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, me either, come on."

He led her back to the sofa and threw an arm around her.

"I'm still mad at you," she muttered.

"You wouldn't be if you saw the look on his face just now."

"I don't ever want to see his face again."

"Is that why you keep a picture of him on your phone?"

"Trip?" Skye muttered as she reached for the ice cream.

"Yes, 'dear'?"

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
